Given the variety of options that compete for the available pool of gambling dollars, gaming machine manufacturers go to great lengths to design machines that attract players and maintain their engagement. In this regard, gaming machines often include lighted displays that incorporate colors and themes consistent with the games offered on the machine. The popularity of such gaming machines with players is heavily dependent on the entertainment value of the machine relative to other gaming options and the player's gambling experience. Operators of gaming businesses therefore strive to provide the most entertaining, engaging, and exciting machines to attract customers to use the machines while also providing a machine that allows the player to enjoy their gambling experience. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for gaming machine manufacturers to develop new games in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.